


listening

by ezekiels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezekiels/pseuds/ezekiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malia x lydia + lost in the woods, separated from others</p>
            </blockquote>





	listening

**Author's Note:**

> for maliaskittles. i stretched the prompt a little. i hope you don't mind.
> 
> a million thanks to stargents on tumblr for looking over this for me.

“This is your fault,” Malia said, almost nonchalantly.

“Me?” Lydia asked. “I’m not the one who said to go left!”

“I’m not the one who asked me which way we should go.”

“I’m not the one who was supposed to be listening while Scott was giving directions.”

Malia shrugged, not seeming to care. “Alright, it’s my fault. Do you have any more of this jerky stuff? I love it.”

Lydia could feel her face turning the same shade as her hair which, after the highlights she had gotten last week, looked redder than ever. Did Malia fear nothing? They were lost and broken down in the middle of the woods. Scott and the others were god knows where— and, knowing Stiles, they were probably looking in the completely wrong direction.

Stiles and Malia were like that.

And by ‘like that’ Lydia meant they were totally fucking stupid.

Quickly, as not to let the anger bubbling up inside her escape, she faced the steering wheel and gripped it hard. She took a deep breath.

“No,” she said through clenched teeth. “The answer is the same as it was one hour ago. That fifth packet is the last of them.” In a fit of anger she turned to Malia and shouted, “Which I told you to save until we got to the stupid cabin!”

Malia stared back at her, confused and startled. No doubt she had no idea what she had done wrong. How Lydia managed to survive the previous four years living with her in a tiny apartment was beyond her.

Actually, no, it wasn’t. Lydia knew exactly why she put up with Malia.

With a growl of frustration, at both Malia and herself, Lydia threw the car door open and stepped out into the open air.

The air was fringed, as air tended to be in the middle of winter. Snow was thick on the ground and falling softly from the sky. It was picturesque. Or it had been two hours ago, when Malia had asked for Lydia to pull over to take a picture of her by the tree that looked like something or other. That action of pulling over, it appeared, had been too much for the ancient Chevvy to handle.

With a determined air of leaving Malia behind to rot, Lydia set off down the road. It was wide and seemed at first glance seems to be the right road. Of course, it was covered in snow, which Lydia supposed should have been a giveaway it wasn’t the right road.

Ten minutes passed by the time this thought occurred to her.

She stopped and stared ahead, unaware of the beautiful sunset before her. “Fuck,” she breathed. Maybe it was her fault. If she had been paying attention then they would have gone right rather than left.

Not that concentrating had been an option with Malia talking in circles. Which, in itself, was odd. Lydia still wasn’t particularly sure what she had been talking about but it had been so pleasing strange to hear Malia’s voice. She’d let herself fall into it.

She frowned at the sunset.

Maybe Malia really was feeling down this Christmas. Scott and Kira and even Derek had mentioned it.

The same Scott and Kira and Derek who were probably warming themselves up in front of a roaring fire right now. Fuck, it was freezing.

As she wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to warm herself, her eyes focused on the sunset before her. It was something straight off the back of a postcard. Long snow-covered road frame by dark but equally snow covered trees. The sky was pale and brilliant with enough clouds to catch the rays of the sun and turn them bright red.

“That’s sort of romantic,” Lydia said to no one in particular.

“I think it looks creepy.”

Lydia didn’t even blink at the sudden sound of Malia’s voice behind her. “You followed me?” she asked, not bothering to turn around.

“You’re human. You could freeze to death out here.”

“I’m a banshee,” Lydia corrected. “And, besides, it’s not that cold.”

“You’re shivering.”

Before Lydia could say something witty, Malia slipped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. She pressed herself, warm and inviting, against Lydia’s back. Her breath teased the loose strands of Lydia’s hair.

“The world needs more doctors,” Malia mumbled in her ear. “It would suck if you froze to death right after graduating.”

Lydia’s shock dissipate with a laugh. “Malia, I told you-”

“I know, I know. Doctorate, not doctor. Hundreds of hours of study ahead. New university. New apartment.”

Lydia blinked slowly in shock. She didn’t even notice Malia nuzzling into her hair. “You actually listened to all that?”

“Of course.”

“I thought you had zoned out. You always zone out. You just sit there and don’t say anything.”

“I was listening.”

This was rather a lot to take in. For the past few years, Lydia and Malia had been living together since someone had to keep an eye on Malia and, well…she wasn’t supposed to be listening! 

At least, she never looked like she was listening. Sure, she nodded sometimes but mostly she just stared with an emotionless expression in Lydia’s direction.

Which meant Malia had been listening when Lydia had practiced her ‘Hi, I’m bisexual’ speech. And when Lydia had told her about her first time with a girl. And when Lydia had gotten drunk on Valentine’s Day and told Malia how pretty she thought she was. Shit, had she really talked for five hours? Had she really told Malia she was kind of in love with her?

God, let this be a nightmare.

Shit. Fuck.  _Fuck._

Where’s the nearest cliff?

“You’re a terrible conversationalist,” Lydia said, slightly breathless.

Malia shrugged.

And did absolutely nothing else.

Lydia’s anger returned with a vengeance. “What? That’s it? You tell me you’ve actually been listening to me make a total asshole of myself the last four years and all you’re going to do is shrug?” She clenched her fists and went to shrug Malia off but Malia held her more firmly, burying her face into Lydia’s hair. The warmth and the closeness, tender now, stole a gasp from her lips.

If her life had been a romantic comedy, Malia would have confess her love or, at the very least, fucked her right there where they stood. Sadly, Lydia’s life was not a romantic comedy. Not even a romantic drama.

For five long minutes, Malia held her like that. Warm and firm and tender. When at last Malia did speak, her words were muffle against Lydia’s hair. “I’m not good with words but…”

“But?” Lydia wanted to kick herself when she heard her own voice, breathless and needy.

“But will you be my girlfriend?” Malia asked, her voice hitching slightly in nervousness on the last word. She kept her face buried in Lydia’s hair.

Lydia heart filled with something very much like glee. She wanted to shout, “Yes! Yes, of course,” but the words caught on a sob in her throat.

Four years she had waited for this. Okay, maybe not four years exactly— but somewhere amongst those four years she’d fallen for Malia. She’d fought it valiantly but right now, at her wits end, with Malia asking her to be her girlfriend, she couldn’t care less that there were tears in her eyes.

Desperate suddenly, she tried to turn in Malia’s arms. Malia refused to let her budge.

A tearful laugh escaped Lydia. “Malia! Malia, let me turn around.”

“No. You’ll run away.”

“No, I’m going to kiss you.”

“You’re lying.”

Lydia laughed again because she could hear something teasing in Malia’s voice and felt her arms loosen ever so slightly. She turned quickly around in the circle of Malia’s arm and pushes herself onto her tip toes.

A car horn went off in the distance.

“Malia?” She heard Kira call at the same time Scott shouted, “Lydia?”

Lydia dropped down onto her heels with a disappointed sigh. Her life really wasn’t a romantic comedy at all. “I suppose we better get-”

Malia pressed her lips firmly against Lydia’s, awkwardly yet effortlessly determined. And, as silly and it sounded, Lydia could feel herself light up. Her shivering skin grew bright with the heat of Malia. Reaching up, she buried her hands into Malia’s hair, drawing them closer together.

She was finally kissing Malia Tate.


End file.
